TunZ
by Inspiron1525
Summary: This is my official first story on FanFiction. Just a little lyrical action that I thought of. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"So, do you guys wanna play or not?" Sinead asked while staring at the questioning faces in front of her. To clarify, some of the Cahills, Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Hamilton, the Twins (Holt), the Twins (Starling), Jonah, and Sinead got together to take the chance to do some family bonding on this boring Friday night. Asking them if they wanted to "play" was Sinead trying to get them to test drive a new game she created for the Wii.

"What's this game called again?" Natalie distractedly asked in a disinterested tone while filing her nails.

"I'm glad you asked," Sinead replied. "It's called TunZ. To stylize it, I spelled it TunZ. You know? Creativity and all that crap."

"And we wanna play why?" Hamilton asked with a slight hint of crabbiness in his voice.

"Because, if I'm not mistaken, the **only** reason we're all here is because none of us had anything better to do. Now, am I right or am I right?" A chorus of sad sighs spread throughout the room. Then, Amy rose from the couch to stand beside Sinead.

"Come on, guys," she begged. "I know we've been through alot lately, but all Sinead's trying to do is get us to not focus on all that gloomy crap right now. Just play. Is that **so** much to ask? If not, get off your butts and let's do this. **Please**?"

Natalie snickered. "Wow. Gain a little boost of confidence and someone becomes Ms. Bossy. But, I have to say. I think I respect even more now."

"Thanks, Nat. Anyway, Sinead, will you explain to us the rules of this game?" Amy sat back down.

"Yes, Amy," Sinead said while inserting the game disc into the Wii, "I will." The start screen appeared on the TV. "This is a singing game." This time, a chorus of groans spread throughout the room. "I know, I know. What a drag. But, none of you fool me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ted and Ned asked.

"It's means, there might be only one Janus in the room, but I know for a fact that there is some other lyrical talent in here."

"How so?" Dan questioned.

"I just do. Now, on with the rules. This is a one on one on one on one on one game."

"That's five people again't each other, right?" Madison asked.

"Yes. Anyway, the five will each sing a song of their choosing. You will do that by either vocally accessing the games complete song database and saying a song that you want or let the game randomly choose one for you. Then, out of those five, the game will choose the top two who sang the best. Those two will go head to head to see who can bring it, take it, and have enough to pass around." Everyone had look that said "What?" on thier faces. "You know what I mean. Now, let's choose our five people and get this started.


	2. Dan

**Dan**

**"Hurrican" by Panic! at the Disco**

_Are you worth your weight in gold? _

_Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone_

_Hey, stranger. I want you to catch me like a cold_

_You and God both got the guns _

_If you shoot I think I'd die_

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free_

_We said, "No more war. No more clothes. Give me peace." (Oh kiss me) _

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane_

_Drop our anchors in the storm _

_Hey! They will never be the same_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm_

_Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me_

_Oh, they know, I know that they don't sound like me_

_You'll dance to anything! (2x)_

_Oh, I'd confess, I'd confess in a room where I'm blessed_

_But he didn't come and speak to me, or put my heart at ease_

_And I believe that half the time, I am a wolf among the sheep_

_Gnawing at the wool over my eyes_

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free_

_We said, "No more war. No more clothes. Give me peace." (Oh kiss me)_

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane_

_Drop our anchors in the storm_

_Hey! They will never be the same_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm_

_Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me_

_Oh, they know, I know, that they don't sound like me_

_You'll dance to anything! (4x)_

_Fix me __or conflict me._

_I'll take anything._

_Fix me, or just conflict me._

_Cause I'll take anything._

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane_

_Drop our anchors in the storm_

_Hey! They will never be the same_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm._

_Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me_

_Oh, they know, I know that they don't sound like me_

_You'll dance to anything! (2x)_

Score: 32%

"What!" Dan screamed. "How could I make a score **that** low? I wasn't that bad, was I?" No one answered. "Well, was I!" Natalie sighed.

"I guess I'll be the bearer of obvious **but **bad news," she said. "Daniel, I'm pretty sure Panic! at the Disco, where ever they are, felt their lives drain out of their bodies from that performance. **That's** how bad it was." Dan hung his head in shame as he made his way back to his seat. 


	3. Ian

**Ian**

**"Drive By" by Train**

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But, I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause you moved to west LA_

_Or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or wherever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_On the up side of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until i came to_

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

Score: 96%

"So," Ian said, "how was that?" Everyone except Sinead had a shocked beyond belief expression on thier face. Sinead had a smirk on her face.

"See?" she rhetorically asked. "What'd I tell you? Lyrical talent right here. I love it when I'm right. Anyway, you were great Ian. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks." As Ian sat down, Natalie stood.

"One thing," she said with absolute confidence in her voice. "Prepare to be dazzled." _  
><em> 


	4. Natalie

**Natalie**

**"Rainbow" by Jessie J**

_Rainbow _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (oh) _

_Rainbow _

_Jessie J _

_He grew up in the city _

_Had a lot of money _

_Sponging off his daddy all the time _

_He lives in a bubble _

_Never had to struggle _

_He's far from the benefit line _

_But he feels blue sometimes _

_And his blood bleeds red like mine _

_The grass is greener on the other side _

_What I'm saying is we're all alike _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_Let's share our pot of gold _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_Everybody's on the yellow brick road _

_There's enough for you, you, you _

_There's enough for me, me, me _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) (2x)_

_Rainbow (7x)_

_There's mummy in the ghetto _

_Gotta work it double _

_Just to pay the bills and get by _

_But more power to ya _

_You're doing what you do-a _

_Everybody's steady on the grime _

_But you feel blue sometimes _

_And your blood bleeds red like mine _

_The grass is greener on the other side _

_What I'm saying is we're all alike _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_Let's share our pot of gold _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_Everybody's on the yellow brick road _

_There's enough for you, you, you _

_There's enough for me, me, me _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_Hello, hello _

_Why does everybody get so mad? _

_Yellow, yellow _

_It's the colour for the battle in my head _

_I have a beat in my life like love in my heart _

_The sun up in the sky as we rock with the stars _

_We just cant keep fighting anymore _

_No, no, no _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_Let's share our pot of gold _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_Everybody's on the yellow brick road _

_There's enough for you, you, you _

_There's enough for me, me, me _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_We're the colours of the rainbow (yeah, yeah) _

_We're the colours of the rainbow_

Score: 93%

"Go on," Natalie provoked. "Say it. I was dazzling. I'm definitely making it to the finals."

"Wow, Nat," Amy said. "**I** have to say. That was amazing. I think I respect you even more now."

"Touche'."


	5. Sinead

**Sinead**

**"Chasing Pavements" by Adele**

_I've made up my mind,_

_Don't need to think it over,_

_If i'm wrong I ain't right,_

_No need to look no further,_

_This ain't lust,_

_This is love but,_

_If i tell the world,_

_I'll never say enough,_

_Cause it was not said to you,_

_And thats exactly what i need to do,_

_If i'm in love with you,_

_Should i give up,_

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere,_

_Or would it be a waste?_

_Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?_

_Should i give up,_

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

_I'd build myself up,_

_And fly around in circles,_

_Wait then as my heart drops, and my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it_

_Should i give up,_

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere,_

_Or would it be a waste?_

_Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?_

_Should i give up,_

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

_Should i give up,_

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere,_

_Or would it be a waste?_

_Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?_

_Should i give up,_

_Or should i just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

Score: 95%

"Huh," Sinead said to herself. "Looks like you're not making it to the finals after all, Natalie. Too bad for you."

"Wow, Sinead," Amy said, stunned but also unsurprised. "I guess I'll watch out for you."

"I guess you will, won't you? Your turn."


	6. Amy

**Amy**

**"Call Your Girlfriend" by Robyn**

_Call your girlfriend_

_It's time you had the talk_

_Give your reasons_

_Say it's not her fault_

_But you just found somebody new_

_Tell her not to get upset, second-guessing everything you said and done_

_And then when she gets upset tell her how you never mean to hurt no one_

_Then you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again_

_And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend_

_And then you let her down easy_

_Call your girlfriend_

_It's time you had the talk_

_Give your reasons_

_Say it's not her fault_

_But you just met somebody new_

_Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed_

_Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss_

_You tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again_

_And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend_

_And then you let her down easy_

_Call your girlfriend_

_It's time you had the talk_

_Give your reasons_

_Say it's not her fault_

_But you just met somebody new_

_And now it's gonna be me and you_

_And you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again_

_And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend_

_And then you let her down easy_

_Call your girlfriend_

_It's time you had the talk_

_Give your reasons_

_Say it's not her fault_

_Call your girlfriend_

_It's time you had the talk_

_Give your reasons_

_Say it's not her fault_

_But you just met somebody new_

Score: 98%

"No. Freaking. Way," Sinead and Natalie reacted.

"Well, Sinead. Natalie. Looks like it's just me and Ian now. Sorry."

"You know," Sinead started, "I should call you something. But, I won't. I guess you're too good for insults."

"I guess I am. So, Ian? Seeing as I got a higher score than you, think you can beat me this time around?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe. Maybe not. We'll just have to see."_  
><em> 


	7. Finals  Ian

**Ian**

**"Fine By Me" by Andy Grammer**

_You're not the type_

_Type of girl to remain_

_With the guy, with the guy too shy_

_Too afraid to say, he'll give his heart to you forever_

_I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees_

_With his hands clasped tight_

_Begging, begging you please_

_To stay with him for worse and for better_

_But I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl for me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_In the past I would try_

_Try hard to commit to a girl_

_Wouldn't get too far_

_And it always somehow seemed to fall apart_

_And with you, you, you_

_I can see what I need_

_I can dream realistically_

_I knew that this was different from the start_

_And it seems that every time_

_We're eye to eye_

_I can find another piece of you_

_That I don't wanna lose_

_And I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl I need_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_And it's never easy_

_Darling, believe me_

_I'm as skeptical as you_

_When I think of life without "us"_

_It seems like what we're supposed to do_

_But I don't wanna come on too strong_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_We can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_It's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If we never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

Score: 99%

"Ninety-nine percent," Ian triumphantly stated. "Now that my new score is higher than your previous one, do you think **you** can best** me**?"

"First," Amy said, "don't use my own words against me. Second, I don't **think **I can beat you. I **know** I can beat you. Now, move and let me show you how a master does it."


	8. Finals Amy

**Amy**

**"We Found Love" by Rihanna**

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place (4x)_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love a life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place (4x)_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place (8x)_

Score: 100%

"Well," Amy said with a laugh. "Well, well, well, well, well. Look who won, Ian. Was it you? No. Sadly, it wasn't. It was me."

"Who'd thunk it?" Dan asked to no one in particular.

"Dan," Reagan said, "you lost from the beginning. Do you really have the place to judge someone?"

"Oh, shut up."

"I lost," Ian said. "Well, I guess it wasn't a surprise. I was up against you, after all."

"Be careful," Amy said. "Flattery will get you everywhere." That joke caused an eruption of laughter from everyone in the room. After it died down, The mood of the room kinda drifted back to boring mode. "This game was kind of fun though." Another moment of awkward silence. "Wanna play again?"__


End file.
